


Say It

by marshv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Internal Conflict, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, probably not entirely healthy but they'll get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Based onthis post.He didn't know what or why. But he knew it was something.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about this ship or what dynamics people like to read about when looking for fics of it. That text post was too good though. So??? hhhhhh idk
> 
> Anyway just.... take this. I have no idea if it's any good. Please be gentle.

Looking at her made him angry. It made him sad. Looking at her instilled a dangerous, consuming possessiveness he didn't know what to do with. She was soft, but rough. Kind, but harsh. And even with her quivering below him—naked, open, for _him_ —he still felt like he was the one being scrutinized.

“How does that feel?” he asked her. And he watched a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face. She was flushed red all over, skin stained with teeth marks, his teeth marks, and breathing heavily. Her hot breath hit his face.

“F-fine,” Rey gasped. Her eyes were barely open, and even in the darkness of the room, he could still see the way her pupils were blown wide.

Ben said nothing. Didn't nod. Didn’t think to even smile. His gloves had long since joined their clothes on the floor. With one bare hand, he trailed his fingers down her neck. They drew lines, sliding down her chest, memorizing her, rising over the swell of her breast and touching along her stomach. He felt her muscles twitch as he went. Her little whimpers sparking something primal inside him.

Rey. The jedi. The nobody.

His free hand clenched into a fist of rage and shook, silently gripping at the sheets at his side. Why was she here? Why was she trusting him like this? She was vulnerable, completely helpless and naked underneath him. But _enjoying_ it. She was happy. Her hair spread around her head like the corona of a star. She blinded him with the light she exuded. Confused him. And Ben stared, jaw tight, at the lazy up and down of her chest and she breathed.

“Ben?” she breathed, barely a whisper.

“Don’t,” he snapped. It wasn't loud, but the sharpness in his voice made her look at him with concern in her features.

“Don’t,” he said again, more softly. He wasn't sure what he was even asking. Hearing her say his name did things to him he didn't understand. And his anger at his own confusion was ripe that night, burning in him, clawing at the inside of his head and screeching.

Rey was silent. But a smile pulled at her lips, and Ben felt his breath catch at the sight of her, drowning in bliss, sighing with desire—all because of him.

His Rey. _His_.

With a growl, he buried his face into her neck, biting the already bruised skin, unable to look at her anymore. Breathing fast, panting, he rocked his hips into her. Back and forth, he resumed his pace from before. It was desperate, heavy, hot and wet between them. Her gripping hands clutched at his back, the steady mantra of his name scorching itself into his memory.

“Ben…” she whined, chanting. Her mouth was right beside his ear, breath humid, flowing over his face with burning puffs of air. Soft lips pressed into his skin, leaving damp spots of saliva. And a suppressed groan slipped past his tongue at the feeling. He drove into her, sliding along her walls, in and out with the thick girth of his cock.

Everything was blinding. She was blinding. He couldn't see. Each second inside was euphoria. Bursting, aching euphoria. It made him shake. Made him want to scream. And right when he thought he'd reached his limit, he forced himself to stop again, to pull up and look at her. Drinking in the hills and valleys of her face and body, he devoured her, like a starving animal. Or someone plagued by soul killing greed. Panting like he'd been dying.

“Look at me,” he ordered, not sure what he was doing.

Unsurprising, she did exactly as he asked. Her head lolled to look at him, blinking at him, before she made that same smile again. The one that made him so angry and so happy and so violent even though she watched him like this was all completely normal. Like she was truly enjoying every moment with him like no one ever had before. Once again, his mind asked _why_ , incapable of believing it was anything but a lie.

“Are you enjoying this?” he asked her through a still clenched jaw, hips stuttering and trying so hard not to lunge into her again.

Rey’s smile softened, and she nodded.

“Say it,” he shook, terrified, and took a deep gulp of air, suddenly shouting. “ _Say it_!”

“I am,” she assured him. One of her hands, cupped his cheek, stroking the scar she’d put on his face.

“No, _say it_ ,” he hissed, glaring down at her, his powerful arms flexed and shaking. He loomed over her. Waiting. 

As his elbows bent, he got in close, lips brushing over her ear. It drew a shudder from her, much more softly now. And his breath ghosted over the tender skin.

“Tell me you love this,” he whispered to her. “Tell me how much you like having me inside you.”

He heard her whine, pleading as soon as he finished speaking. Against him he could feel her nod. She pulled at him, trying to draw him into her, but he refused. He was still as a stone. His entire body flexed like he was ready to fight.

“Say it!” he shouted again, glaring, angry and scared and panicked, all emotions a storm of torment destroying him. Tearing him apart. His eyes pierced into her, looking into her mind and finding nothing. Nothing. Just like always. He could feel sweat pooling behind his neck, dropping from his hairline and rolling over his skin to mingle with hers.

Everything was hot. The room sparked and heaved with signals that ran between them, urging at them, guiding them into one another. He was positioned right at her entrance, her delicate folds just barely surrounding his sensitive tip, already leaking. Holding himself still was killing him, and his body screamed.

“Say it,” he tried again, growling, his voice dark and dangerous in her ear. “ _Say it_.”

Finally, either out of need or fear—she gave a response. Her voice was light. So light. Like she had no energy in her—the complete opposite of the scavenger who bested him before. Now she was trembling, panting under him. A vision of want and desire.

“I love it,” she gasped, and continued stroking his face. “You feel perfect.”

It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And just like that, his entire body dropped down, hips driving into her. Penetrating her over and over, hissing like he needed it, like he was dying for it. Groaning low and rough. He didn't stop his teeth at her neck, lips roaming over exposed skin, over the purple marks he left her, lapping at them with his tongue. Except now he kissed her, sucked at her too.

Her fingernails bit his back, singeing him. The long and languid gyrations of his hips sped up, quivering, pulsing as it built. Her body, her trust, her strength and kindness and how willingly she'd let him in—it was impossible. A dream. But it felt so good. This felt so good. He couldn't stop, and he let out one final grunt, a whimper of his own, and slammed in to the base of his shaft, filling her as he came.

Muscles clenched around him, pulling him in. Holding him there. While still inside her, he felt her come, her body taut and tense before it went lax, loose. And her eyelids fluttered open with one final sigh. She was quiet. But forced out a single weak word.

“Ben?” Rey turned her head to the side, exhausted. Her hands never stopped their massaging movements on his shoulders. Not even now. Though it didn't help, and he was still on edge, reeling and sick to his stomach and ready to run even after losing himself to her in a thick wave of ecstasy.

Ben didn't stay in the moment for long. Didn't bask in the glow of it—of them. Didn't lean down to kiss her or hold her hand. He remained on top of her, rigid like ice, mop of black hair a veil around his face. He felt… guilty. Empty. Turmoil sliced into him. He felt loved. The center of his chest was heavy, like it was full of weighted sand. Confusion and chaos punching him in the heart.

He ducked his shoulders down, hiding his face, hair falling over the front and down his forehead. His head was pounding, telling him things. A cacophony of wonder and hatred, beating his brain with too many conflicting things at once.

When he felt her kiss him, it went quiet. All the sounds died down. And he closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, and pressed into the lips touching his temple. Defeated, he fell. Collapsing. His arms trapped her next to him, wrapping around her much smaller torso, claiming her, rolling his body into hers until they were glued together with sweat and tears, the fluids of their excursion.

Not happy. Not angry. But something. And he decided then and there that he'd kill anyone who put a hand on her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://dipperpines.com/)


End file.
